<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossroads by tstories101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731462">Crossroads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101'>tstories101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throw A Spanner In the Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of Point of No Return</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Throw A Spanner In the Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1022973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hidden intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>29th of May, 1993</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry knelt next to Ginny as he gripped the ice cold body in his still trembling hands. Bringing Lockhart had been a mistake, one that had separated him and his best mate. And now, he was staring at Ginny, the little eleven-year-old girl looking much too fragile when considering the heartiness that seemed to be a genetic trait for the Weasley family.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ginny, you have to be awake. Ron’s waiting for you and-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She won’t wake, Harry.” The boy looked up and noticed Tom Riddle, holding on to Ginny’s wand. Harry quickly grabbed his own wand, but he didn’t aim it at the elder boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened, Tom?” Harry was still young, barely twelve, and still very much naive. He had met the boy not so long ago and they were only in contact for a short time, but still, Harry wanted to trust him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I needed her, Harry.” The boy stepped closer towards Harry before continuing, “I need her to die, so I can live.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But she has a family, Tom! One of them is waiting a few halls down for her.” Harry had to become desperate. Ginny hadn’t moved and it looked as though she wasn’t breathing either. “I don’t understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tom stroked Harry’s cheek with a gentle hand, not unlike a family member comforting a sad child, but it felt more like a shadow, like Tom wasn’t truly there. “I truly am sorry that I put you in this position, Harry. Maybe one day, you will forgive me.” Tom started to walk away but Harry reached out for his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?” Tom looked down at where the two of them connected and the older of the two seemed to zone into that. “Tom?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can touch me?” The elder looked up at Harry and then at Ginny, the girl was even paler than before, Harry let go of Tom as he tried to get to Ginny but Tom was quicker than the twelve-year-old. “I can touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tom, I need to-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s done, Harry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>17th of December, 1996</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, who was now sixteen, often wondered if the little boy in the chamber had fallen in love with the idea of Tom Riddle. He was a smart, charismatic boy who </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to save people and that was what Harry wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron sat across from him, looking even more glum than usual as Dumbledore spoke, eventually, Harry tuned back into the eulogy that was being held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-of course, in these dark times, we must search for the light. Your head of Houses are here to give you support-” Harry snorted slightly and was grateful he wasn’t in Slytherin “-if you need it. Now, please, a moment silence for Keely Steele.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall remained silent; not many were interested in the idea of talking. Harry could hear a few people sniffling - mainly from the Hufflepuff tables - but other than that, it was quiet enough that any small shuffle of a robe could be heard within the Great Hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her death was tragic, and she will be forever remembered. Her death and the death of her immediate family will not be in vain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes, the war. The one that Harry, the Prophesied Boy, was meant to fight in. The one that Harry was meant to win against someone who was smarter and much more ready to fight than Harry was. A man who Harry had met once in his life and had become almost infatuated with. And with a war came casualties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is where this young girl came in. Harry ducked his head slightly, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to seem rude, but Harry was tired. The nightmares wouldn’t stop, they tended to revolve around Voldemort and whatever the other man was feeling. Harry didn’t know where he ended and the other started, they just seemed to mould together to create one clump of messed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Harry?” He looked up, to see Hermione. She was dividing her attention by looking up at the Headmaster, but also paying attention to Harry. “Is it your scar?” Ron snapped his head to look at the two of them, and for the moment that shut both of them up. Harry let his gaze zoom in and out of focus as he looked at the old man. DUmbledore was looking around at the 500 odd students that dwelled within the walls of Hogwarts for most of their teenage years, and eventually, his eyes fell to Harry. Harry, in that moment, didn’t even have to feign the indifferent mask that fell upon his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, losing someone was tragic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this was a war, one that he had not started but was expected to finish. And Harry, as one boy, would not be able to save every single family that chose to participate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let his gaze wander over the subjects at the long, wooden table that kept its position at the front of the Great Hall. The teachers all looked mournful, all except Snape - who was emotionless as normal - and Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. They lost a student, one many of which had probably taught. They had lost many students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katie Bell: an unknown artifact that had passed through Hogwarts and then disappeared. Cedric Diggory: a dragon-related incident. Ginny Weasley: </span>
  <em>
    <span>unknown</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Once again, Harry found his attention drawn to the red-haired boy that sat across from him. Unknown to everyone except Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, being your own alibi is not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore had not prodded his mind to see what had happened, he simply took Harry’s word, and for that, he was grateful. But Ron had wanted more, ‘why hadn’t Harry fought harder,? Why hadn’t Harry saved his little sister? Why this? Why that?’ and eventually, Harry couldn’t help but snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And since then, the two of them had only ever spoken when landing jabs at one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? You need to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The mother in Hermione came out and Harry simply placed his hand on Hermione’s. He gave it a gentle squeeze before rising from his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you back in the common room.” Harry mumbled as he got up from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, maybe Harry shouldn’t have left early. Maybe he should have eaten at least one potato so Hermione would stop worrying. But he couldn’t stand being in a room with people when it felt like all eyes were on him. And maybe that was narcissistic of Harry, to think that everyone was staring at him, but it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And despite the best efforts of some of our students-” Dumbledore had looked directly at Harry, which meant that </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>was looking at Harry, “-Ginevra Weasley did not survive the attack.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harry shivered as he continued to walk up to the Gryffindor common room. He wanted to go just ten minutes without someone expecting something great of him, and with Slughorn teaching Potions, his life wasn’t really much better in that area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanceful for the Fanciful.” Harry muttered to the Fat Lady, who sniffed loudly at being disturbed long before students were meant to be back, but Harry couldn’t find it in him to care too much as the portrait sung open in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of the fireplace reached out to him as the portrait closed behind him. Harry felt ready for bed as the sleepless nights that lead to exhaustion caught up with him. Before he made it into the common room, he heard the sound of someone breathing quickly, as well as the occasional sniffle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite it being the Gryffindor common room and it was almost impossible to get in without the password, Harry still whipped his wand out, not wanting to be the newest victim that Hogwarts had been collecting. Although, it really wasn’t her fault that all this shit was happening inside her walls, it was really Harry attracting the dangerous things to Hogwarts; like a moth to a flame if he had to give an analogy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head and looked around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever - or whatever - was on the other side. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Neville. But, of course, with the luck of Harry Potter and the many sleepless nights, Harry managed to shut his eyes for a second too long, and he fell forward. This then alerted Neville, who stood up and pulled his wand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry? I didn’t expect anyone to be back yet. Are, uh, are you okay?” Bless this boy, Harry thought. Even though he was obviously going through his own problems, Neville still decided that other people where more important than himself. Something that made the boy so Hufflepuff, Harry wondered how he ended up in the house that was so brash that it sometimes forgot that not every friendship had punches involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just, lack of sleep. Are you okay though? Everything alright with your Nan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s fine. She keeps asking me if I’m coming back for the Christmas break, but I’m not too sure yet.” Neville sat down, wand still in hand as he fiddled with it. “She told me something pretty… groundbreaking, I guess and she wants me home to talk about it, but I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat down next to Neville, relaxing into the couch as Neville sat with a posture that only came to Pureblood children who have had years of training. It made Harry feel slightly self-conscious about his posture, but not enough for him to actively try to change his slouch. “Is that why you avoided the feast? ‘Cause of this groundbreaking news?” Harry definitely fitted the stereotype of the tactless Gryffindor, but he decided not to dwell too much on that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Neville swallowed, loud enough so that Harry could hear him, before he turned to face Harry. “What do you think of the whole thing? Reckon it was Voldemort?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a laugh - it wasn’t genuine and Neville knew that - and closed his eyes. “That’s what Dumbledore was suggesting, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But is that what you think?” Harry raised a brow but didn’t open his eyes; Neville was quite persistent about the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no evidence to suggest it was natural, nor any evidence to suggest it was Voldemort.” Harry stated and he felt the gaze from Neville stray and eventually, the warmth of the other man’s body left. Harry opened his eyes to view Neville standing in front of the fireplace as he looked down into the open, mesmerizing flames. “What’s with the interest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Gran told me some pretty hard news today, one that I’m sure you’ll eventually find out but, part of it had to do with the Steele family.” Neville took a breath but didn’t look at Harry. “They aren’t dead, they survived. And now, my Gran wants to pull me out of Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked in surprise but stood up quickly, maybe too quickly. “So Keely isn’t dead and you might have to leave Hogwarts because of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville looked up at Harry, and that was when Harry realised that the person standing in front of him was no longer the lost boy that he encountered in the first year, the one that looked for his toad and asked Hermione for help. This was a man that had seen the casualties that come with a war, that was forced to grow up too quickly because of shitty, terrible circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry saw himself in Neville, he realised as the other gave a wry smile before looking back at the blazing fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. weasley’s wizard wheezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>18th of December, 1996</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the recent death that had occurred within the family that was Hogwarts, the Headmaster still decided that a trip to Diagon Alley was well within the rules, so, before his friends broke up to go and celebrate Winter festivities with their respective families, Harry wanted them all to gather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville couldn’t leave; Harry would personally go see Neville’s Gran just to ensure that Neville finished his education within Hogwarts walls. No matter how terrifying Neville said she was, Harry would do it for his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hogsmeade trip was the perfect time to discuss such events. Unfortunately for Harry, the trip wasn’t for another two days, meaning he was stuck in class with no way to help or talk to Neville without being overheard, nor could he concentrate on the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Dumbledore aware that the Steele family was still alive? Was he keeping them safe? Or was he the one that put them in danger? War was never going to be pretty and Dumbledore was not known for playing fairly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He basically had child soldiers in the making, which, on many levels, does not count as a fair fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt someone tap at his shoulder. When he looked, he saw that it was Hermione trying to catch his attention. “Come on, Professor Slughorn ended the class a few minutes early.” Harry was grateful that he had Hermione with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked out of the classroom, Hermione informing him of the homework that the old professor had set that was to be completed during the holidays and handed in first thing on Monday afternoon during their first class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-he wanted three feet of parchment, which isn’t much compared to what Professor Snape gave us, but there isn’t much that Squill bulb can do, even when accounting in Muggle remedies.” Hermione stopped talking when they cleared the dungeons, and pulled Harry to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Are you sure you don’t want me to stay over the holidays?” Harry was grateful for Hermione, she had a hidden - or not-so-hidden - motherly instinct that was rewarding when Harry didn’t really feel like talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, probably just cause more havoc around the castle. You need to spend Christmas with your family. Plus, I’ll see you at Slughorn’s grand party.” Harry was definitely not happy about that. Hermione seemed to ignore that part of the statement, Harry could imagine she wasn’t looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are family, Harry. I still have time to put my name on the list to stay and write to my parents, they’d understand.” Hermione explained, but Harry laid his hand on Hermione’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, I’ll be fine.” Harry noticed some people staring so he decided against staying in the hallway. “C’mon, let’s head to the library, we can read up a bit more on squirrel blubs.” Hermione looked surprised and narrowed her eyes in a thoughtful expression, but Harry was already moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t squirrel blubs!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>18th of December, 1996</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wednesday of the Diagon Alley trip came around much quicker than Harry had expected. Despite the classes that teachers tried to make interesting to distract from recent events, most of the students were too withdrawn to actually participate. The only teacher who didn’t change his class plans was Snape and Harry had never been happier than to have one of Snape’s classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, this morning, Harry didn't have to worry about classes and shouldn’t have to for the next two weeks; yes he did have assignments, and no, Hermione didn’t need to remind him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t the only one getting ready, though. Neville had gone off to have a shower, Ron was still sleeping, despite Dean’s best efforts and Seamus was continuously rubbing his eyes but he refused to move from his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry headed down to the common room, planning to meet with Hermione and to then continue on their way to breakfast. But still, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Neville. He really didn’t want his friend to leave but there was also the issue of the supposed not dead Keely Steele. Hopefully, Neville was going to expand on that a little bit more but what if he didn’t want to talk when Hermione was there? Or Luna?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was easy enough. Yes, Harry got glared at by Ron but that was an everyday occurrence by now, so Harry easily brushed it off. Neville came and sat next to him but he wasn’t as talkative as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when it seemed most people were in the hall and accounted for, Dumbledore stood up to talk about the separate trips that would be happening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to Diagon Alley was only for sixth and seventh years - with special permission that Harry certainly hadn’t forged - and the third years to the fifth years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Of course, precautions were made and teachers had to go with the students with certain meeting points and, if it was dire, they were allowed to use magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diagon Alley was much further away from Hogwarts compared to Hogsmeade, so Dumbledore had arranged for three portkeys that would be instructed to leave at certain times. Harry was sure that he was giving them specific times and teachers that they were to meet with but Hermione would fill him in. There was too much on Harry’s mind for him to actually listen. Instead, he found his vision blurring around the edges and he continued to stare at nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Harry. We need to meet up with Professor Slughorn.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The travelling wasn’t fun. Nothing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>portkeys </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be considered fun. But, Harry did have a day to enjoy with his friends before they all separated for the holidays. Yes, Harry would get lonely, but they had family that got to see them way less than Harry did. Harry could afford to be lonely for two weeks compared to a whole lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ushered the group into the Leaky Cauldron, not the best place for a group of students, but it was the best place to talk about this. Plus, Tom could be coerced to not tell anyone anything if the bar manager managed to overhear something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After securing a place, Harry started off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things with your Gran going, Neville?” It was polite enough, and while Luna and Hermione certainly looked confused, it was up to Neville to inform them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” He hesitated but continued. “She’s letting me stay now, convinced her that because it didn’t actually happen at Hogwarts that it’s safer than home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to be pulled out of Hogwarts?” Hermione asked, incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few people are being pulled out. Many don’t trust Dumbledore.” Luna piped up but seemingly seemed more interested in something behind Harry’s head. “I think you’re getting Nargles again, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than likely.” Harry’s brain was so full of crap at the moment, he wouldn’t be surprised if Nargles were indeed messing with it. “I don’t even know if we can trust Dumbledore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, that man has been trying to help you for the past six years of your life-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where was he before </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harry hissed out, his tone bordering on Parseltongue, however, Hermione only widened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean that, Harry, I’m sorry. But what convinced you otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides the fact that he didn’t try to help me four years ago?” Harry made eye contact with Neville, which was not missed by Hermione. She turned her gaze to the more timid of the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened that made your Gran want to pull you out of Hogwarts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville winced. “She told me some… sensitive information. Pertaining to Keely Steele and to the Longbottom family. The Steele family.” Neville looked around and leaned in slightly as he spoke in a lighter tone, “they were exceptional with dark magic, their basic cores were dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cores?” Harry asked. You’d think that they would have a Magic Basics 101 for wizards and witches raised in Muggle homes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s based around your mentality and intention, I guess. It‘s more in depth but people with Light cores are particularly good at ‘Light’ magic. A Dark core is the same but for the darker branches of magic. There’s grey cores as well, they’re the all rounders but…” Harry could see that Neville wanted to get back on topic quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll read up on it, continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they weren’t on Dumbledore’s side of the fight.” Neville finished off quickly. Hermione seemed to take the information in for a second before shaking her head. “Supposedly, they were very loyal to Voldemort…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean it was Dumbledore. It could have been the Ministry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head and scoffed, “cowards” but Hermione ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Voldemort isn’t exactly known for being </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s killed his own followers before.” Hermione finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was before the whole… you know,” Harry gestured as if he was writing, “thing happened. How often does he do raids now? Little to none compared to the Ministry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be very careful about what you’re implying, Harry.” Hermione stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying he’s a good guy, maybe he's more </span>
  <em>
    <span>sane</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” When no one responded, Harry backtracked. “Look, in first year, when the whole Quirrel thing happened, I felt it when he was angry, but now I don’t. Sometimes there’s a pull but it’s not the same as what it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hermione, I am aware of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point!” Neville hissed out, being careful not to raise his voice too much. “Keely might not be dead. My Gran said it’s a cover up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering she wanted to pull you from Hogwarts, forgive me if I don’t believe she’s all there.” Hermione rolled her eyes but Neville didn’t seem to want to back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where is your proof she’s dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The papers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, because we believe everything in the Daily Prophet, which would definitely tell us if a girl that was ‘murdered’ was actually alive, especially if the family was a loyal supporter of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if she’s alive! Have you talked to her? Seen her alive body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve seen her dead one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to have to stop the two of you there.” Harry intervened. “This is not the right place to be having this conversation. It can wait until after the holidays or you two can meet up and discuss it like the adults you are capable of being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table was silent as Hermione and Neville brought down their adrenaline levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re done, I’m going to go visit Fred and George.” Harry stood up. “You can come join me if you want.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had good business Despite the plethora of students - considering the time - Fred and George seemed to handle the group of past classmates just fine. Neville and Luna decided to come with Harry to see the twins, whereas Hermione wanted to pick up some things for her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave a wide grin as he dodged what looked to be a flying gnome on a broomstick ten times its size. Harry’s smile widened when he realised that the broom the gnome was riding was on sale as, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>even better than a Firebolt and the Nimbus! Best buy for Christmas and Birthdays</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Fred and George certainly knew how to sell a product.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s investment in the twins was definitely a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s good to see you.” He heard someone that sounded like Fred behind him, but when he turned around, he was faced with ‘Chattering Teeth’, if he remembered the product name correctly. It was mimic device the twins had made - and tested on Harry - that was shaped like a human jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to play along. “Ah, yes, good to see you too.” The floating jaw popped and stretched into a well dressed Fred, who was currently wearing a purple and orange tie. Someone next to him let out a yelp but Harry simply let himself be pulled into a one-armed embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t trust us enough to run a business? Or are you after something?” Fred asked him before someone else popped in next to him; George. Another person yelped, whereas Harry took it in his stride as the two taller boys led him further into the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A love potion perhaps?” George teased the younger boy, playing with Harry’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>playing with illegal stuff, I get enough attention as it is.” Harry pushed the two boys away with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, no need to boast.” Fred dodged the gnome that flew over his head and away into the crowd as they came towards the counter. Harry gave a small wave to Lee Jordan, who smiled and waved back at him before he looked back at a customer. “How’s sixth year treating you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard about the whole drama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keely Steele. Poor thing.” Harry wasn’t sure if he heard it right, but he sounded slightly mocking. Harry raised his eyebrow but kept his mouth shut as the two smirking twins continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine it’s hard for her friends, and for her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being torn away from them.” Harry’s head snapped back to look at the twins, both of them had grins on their faces, one that could only be shared with predators and jokesters - one in the same really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two know more than your letting on. How the hell do you know that?” Harry didn’t have his voice above a whisper, too scared that someone might overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George teased, “Know what, Harrykins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a place for jokes -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you never know who might overhear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” they both said. “We have customers.” Harry was both confused and amused as the twins walked away from him. And, maybe there was some part of him that was annoyed. Harry wouldn’t have another chance to talk to the twins until next year. Harry didn’t ever think he would walk away from a conversation with the twins with a deep scowl on his face, but here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head and looked for Luna, who was interested in the Pygmy Puffs, and walked towards her. He was, as Harry normally is, completely oblivious to the blond male that was standing outside of the store. The blond walked away from the store, scowling so as to not show the shock that was in his thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder how the Weasley twins knew about Keely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention Potter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. family secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I now realise that it takes me so long to write these chapters because working with a specific timeline gives me anxiety about plotholes...</p><p>Anyway, enjoy as my heart beats out of my chest in fear I've done something wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>18th of December, 1996</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was, currently, the only trustworthy inside view of Hogwarts to the Dark Lord. While his Godfather was in fact a double agent for both sides, his allegiance was currently unknown. The Dark Lord also understood that Draco was scared for his father, thus making him a good participant for blackmail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yes, he did plan on telling the Dark Lord - and his father - that Potter knew about Keely Steele, but he might not do that until he went home. While he certainly didn’t want to be at the wand end of the Dark Lord’s wrath, Draco wasn’t entirely sure on how he would word that in a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco didn’t really trust anyone else in his group. While most were either following the Dark Lord or they were neutral, they were still gateways to the Dark Lord finding out that Draco was, momentarily, withholding information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco could swear that he could hear Parkinson and Greengrass calling out for him as he headed towards the meetup spot - far before the appointed time - but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He had more important things to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like how in Merlin’s name he meant to break Death Eater’s into the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surefire way to Harry’s happiness was to see his friends happy, which is why the trip to Diagon Alley was rejuvenating for Harry. Despite the small disagreement between Hermione and Neville over logistics of Keely Steele, the three of his friends left with a smile on their face and a bounce in their step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The portkey back to Hogwarts, while sickening, was not enough to dampen Harry’s spirits. He even went as far as to insist that he escort Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower. And while she had thanked him and talked to him about the latest edition of the Quibbler, Harry couldn’t help but be distracted by something. Something he hadn’t heard since his second year.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>21st of October, 1992</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Helping Lockhart with his fan mail was something Harry never wanted to be tortured with again, and Harry was now tempted to never pull another prank ever again just to ensure he didn’t get detention with the man. But, he would probably just have to wait another year, if he was being honest with himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry was rushing back to his common room, not wanting to be caught by any teachers or prefects that might be doing the rounds. And while, yes he did have a slip, it wouldn’t stop a particularly nasty one coming after him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then that he heard a strange voice, almost like a hiss that echoed throughout the wall right next to him. ‘Kill. Kill,’ it hissed as Harry pressed his ear against the wall. He ran as the voice moved along, hoping to find the source of it, but when he rounded the corner, it stopped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry didn’t realise that he had walked further away from the Gryffindor common rooms and now that it was even later, he didn’t have time to think too much about the situation before running off towards his actual destination.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t heard the dreaded voice of the Slytherin’s Monster since the series of incidents that changed his life, and now, he was hearing it again. When considering the options, there was only one other Parseltongue other than Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Voldemort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lord Voldemort was back in school after having years of planning, then that certainly wasn’t good and not ideal for Harry. While it was known that Voldemort was back, that didn’t mean that it was known that he could come and go from the school as he pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Harry hadn’t even known that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, because Voldemort wasn’t actually known for being particularly nice to Harry or his friends, then Harry had every right to freeze up and question what the man’s intentions could possibly be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Harry was certainly happy with the day, he was certainly tired from dealing with people, and Harry wasn’t sure if he had the patience to deal with Lord Voldemort as of right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cast a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempus </span>
  </em>
  <span>to check how long he had until dinner. When it showed him that it was around 3pm and he still had 3 hours until the Yule feast. Harry couldn’t help but hightail his way towards the Chamber of Secrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, maybe this was a stupid decision when there was possibly a killer snake looking to eat people, but Harry didn’t care. Because to him, it was the right decision.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione had quickly hurried to the library after the group had gotten back from the trip to Diagon Alley. She was still fuming silently from the conversation that she had had with Neville. She didn’t just get her information from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Profit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she looked at multiple sources and many of them had talked about the leftover traces of Dark magic, and, not to mention, the Dark Mark that had been left a few houses down from the scene of the crime. The first Auror responders to the scene had seen three dead bodies: one of a child, and two adult corpses. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but it was fact up until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how resourceful was Neville’s grandmother? As a Pureblood, she would certainly have plenty of connections with people, but the Longbottoms weren’t exactly known for getting along with the other pretentious families. Especially not with what happened to Neville’s parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. Now was not the time to think too intricately about that, she was more interested in looking into previous connections within families. Lines were certainly something that was kept close to the heart of the families, but surely the library at Hogwarts would have something to do with families and their descendants. If not, the holidays were coming up and there would surely be some places in Knockturn Alley that held books on old bloodlines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what Hermione could remember about Keely, she was a half-blood, the muggle in her family being her father, thus why her last name was ‘Steele’ when her mother married him. Other than that, Hermione didn’t know much, not even her mother's maiden name. Even if the girl was alive, it wasn’t like Hermione could just walk up to her and ask about her background. It’s not polite and her parents would ground her no matter her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While stuck in her head, she hadn’t noticed Draco coming around the corner. Both of them, too lost in their own thoughts, clashed into each other. “Watch it!” Draco yelled before moving on past, not even bothering to see who he ran into. It didn’t help to quell Hermione’s interest when she saw an envelope in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Harry was rubbing off on Hermione, but she was very tempted to follow Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had about three hours until the Yule feast. Plenty of time to see what had gotten Draco into such a state. Hermione was sure that Harry would be proud of her.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he stood in front of the old girl’s bathroom that stood on the second floor. Since Harry’s second year, it was used even less than before. Harry and Moaning Myrtle were really the only two to visit it. Unbeknownst to anyone, sometimes Harry would sit right underneath the sink waiting for something to happen. Did he want the sink to open? Did he want to fight Slytherin’s monster? Did he want to fight Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort? The man who killed his parents? Was it so bad that he didn’t want his parents to have died in vain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was just looking for attention like everyone was saying. Maybe he wasn’t doing this for selfless reasons. Or maybe Harry just wanted everything to be over? Maybe he wanted the Basilisk to come up and eat him. Then again, that was the easy way out of this fight. To just </span>
  <em>
    <span>die. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And as a Gryffindor, Harry hated the idea of an easy way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there, Harry?” The man in question jumped away from the sink, which he had been staring at rather intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myrtle… how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s been coming up here to share my toilet with me, if that's what you’re here for?” Harry cringed at the girl but tried his best to keep a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I… we’re having the same problem that we had a few years ago.” Harry took a pause, whether it was for dramatic effect or not, he didn’t know. “Tom’s back.. Well, I think he is. I heard the Basilisk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrtle flinched. “He can’t be. Dumbledore wouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well Dumbledore’s had difficulties in the past, why would he stop now.” The girl pouted at Harry and the boy couldn’t help but soften. “I’m sorry Myrtle, I just don’t want this to happen, not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl didn’t stop pouting and instead, with a wail retreated in her stall. Harry sighed and looked back at the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it's now or never.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. welcome back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry relives some trauma as he and Tom meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry traced the snake on the tap handle, his eyes shining as he thought of the last time he entered this chamber, before whispering ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. The sight of the giant black hole that seemed to stretch on forever was a daunting sight. Harry was glad that he had the infamous Gryffindor courage within him otherwise, he might not have jumped down. The tunnel was slight and Harry felt his stomach drop before his back hit the cool, smooth material of - what could only be deemed - the slide and his ass hit the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He landed with a thud, no grace to the movement as he dusted off his sleeves and the bottom of his robes. The cave-in had been cleaned up so the removal of Ginny’s body could happen as efficiently as possible, as they had wanted to avoid as many disturbances within the school. Harry, being the only one besides Voldemort to be able to speak Parseltongue, had to be there for the whole experience. And he hated it, seeing Ginny’s body completely lifeless - not dead - just lifeless. The medi-healer who examined Ginny had decided that it would cause less harm to the girl and to the family if she was euthanized. The Weasley’s had agreed and Harry had stood to the side with Hermione holding his hand as she cried into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking about this, not when there was a chance that he had to face Voldemort. Harry heard his own steps echoing around him in the Chamber as he came to the second door and told it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>open </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Parseltongue. The door did as it was told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside. As he heard the sound of snake scales slithering and a murmuring - in Parseltongue - Harry remembered where he was and quickly shut his eyes, completely relying on his sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Potter, once again you come down here to face me. I would say that I’m surprised but I would be lying. You are a Gryffindor after all, daring, brave, often </span>
  <em>
    <span>rash </span>
  </em>
  <span>with decisions.” Harry, quite like Voldemort, wasn’t surprised that the other was here. “Should I thank Dumbledore for the visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore doesn’t know that I’m down here.” Harry bit his tongue almost instantly after telling Voldemort that he was down here alone. With no one knowing he was down here, he could be killed and no one would look for his body, not for a while; Harry was known to disappear. “So the only one you should be thanking is me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Voldemort hum and move towards him. Harry was tempted to step backwards but was much too afraid of what could be behind him so he stayed still. “I let her rest, she’s done her job, Harry. You can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So stubborn.” Voldemort chortled. Harry heard the footsteps circling around him but he kept his eyes scrunched close and his feet stuck to the ground. “I put effort into refurbishing the place, I couldn’t have rubble lying around. All my design work will go to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are only two known Parselmouths in the world, it was going to go to waste the second I stepped out of Hogwarts.” Harry realized that maybe he shouldn’t be sassing someone who has a giant snake, and no, that was not a euphemism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, you do realise that if I wanted you dead, I could’ve just asked her to bite you? She doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look into your eyes.” Harry knew that Voldemort was right, but that just didn’t seem like something the Dark Lord would do. He didn’t really resort to Muggle violence. “Ah, I wasn’t aware that a giant snake was a muggle way of killing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my mind.” Harry hissed at the older man, who chuckled promptly after Harry’s obvious annoyment was made known. “How did you get in here? Hogwarts is sanctioned off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quid-pro-quo?” Voldemort offered and Harry sighed, albeit very dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to open my eyes and you’ll tell me how you got in?” Harry almost didn’t believe it, he had to be missing something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only it was that easy, Harry. You opening your eyes would mean that you have to trust me. I want your trust in exchange for the information.” And how did he guess it, Harry was almost surprised at himself for guessing there was more to the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My trust is a lot to ask for.” Harry murmured, almost to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As trust should always be, but we go beyond most connections created by Magic herself, thus it shouldn’t be hard to put your trust in me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long does this ‘trust in you’ last for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t an unbreakable vow. It’s a giving and receiving of information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, I loved that not answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry…” The elder man had the audacity to tut at Harry like he was a child. Technically, he was. But Harry had seen - and been - through too much to be considered a child anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” The younger man slowly opened his eyes to look around at his surroundings. Voldemort certainly hadn’t lied about it, he had cleaned up and put the Basilisk away. Harry certainly was impressed by how well it had been cleaned up, then he remembered that magic was a thing and was less impressed. “You gonna tell me how long this trust in you lasts now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still so feisty.” Voldemort waved his hand - not even using his wand - and two plush armchairs appeared in the Chamber. “Do you want to sit and have this conversation? Because I would much prefer to sit and discuss this like adults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at the chairs, moving from foot to foot. He sighed before he walked towards one of the green chairs. Of course, they were green.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort took the seat opposite him and smiled. “Would you like tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like an answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just trying to be polite.” Voldemort relaxed into the seat, looking like a cat. Albeit, a scary one, probably a jaguar. But still, a cat. “How I got in is quite simple. I am one of the founders' heirs. Hogwarts is quite literally keyed into my blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the wards-” Harry’s point barely mattered with what Voldemort was saying, but he still had to make it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have no meaning to me. I discovered that when you helped to remake me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared. “I didn’t help you do shit.” Voldemort raised a brow but Harry continued, “I remember that I tried to stop you, actually.” Instead of angring the older man like he expected, he simply chuckled and transfigured a stone into a table. Harry stewed in silence as a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses appeared on the small table. “You know I’m too young to drink, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t exactly seem to be a stickler for the rules.” Voldemort winked at him. “But no one your age is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted, “you sound like you’re incriminating yourself.” Despite the obvious distaste in Harry’s tone, he still leant forward to grab the drink. He, unlike Voldemort who took a small sip, downed the firewhiskey in one gulp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt people would believe you. The Daily Prophet does like to run those terrible stories on you.” Harry narrowed his eyes and slammed the glass onto the table. Voldemort barely even blinked. “I don’t know how anyone believes them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry could feel both the effects of the firewhiskey and anger coursing through his veins, which lead him to speak out. “Maybe because your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>continue to spread that shit like wildfire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no friends, Harry.” Surprisingly, Voldemort ignored the language, but Harry was much too angry to dwell on that thought for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of sarcasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort, remaining impassive, took a sip before stating, “Yes, I’m quite fluent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That managed to enrage Harry even more. “Can’t you leave me alone? If she hurts anyone, the blame will be put on me. I already get enough crap over-” Harry found that he couldn’t finish the sentence. While Harry had said Ginny’s name multiple times, he had never been in the Chamber, the place where she died, the place where Harry couldn’t save her-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginerva Weasley was not your fault, and if it bothers you that much then I will make sure publications steer clear from that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what favour do you want from that?” Harry narrowed his eyes as the man shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I wanted to do something out of the kindness of my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted, “Nice try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort waved his hand and the glasses, firewhiskey and table disappeared; it was just the two of them, alone. And, once again, how stupid this plan was hit him. “Very well, then. I stop the papers from running that particular story. You start looking into the lies of your good friend, Albus Dumbledore.” Harry must have looked shocked, because Voldemort continued. “What happened with the Steele family </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have happened. They were close to letting everyone know the truth and Dumbledore couldn’t have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said find out, not get the answers from me.” Voldemort looked at Harry expectedly. “Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, I’m not allowed to make these decisions by myself. Can I bring a trusted guardian along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort smiled at Harry. “Please, invite whoever you might like down here, but know that they might not leave in the same state as they entered.” Harry shivered and the older man looked even more smug. “So, do we have a deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This relies on trust?” Voldemort inclined his head slightly at Harry’s comment. “I’m in.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>